


唯恐天下不乱

by FreakTruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Stiles是颗行走的Alpha春药。





	唯恐天下不乱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all you're giving me is friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522549) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



> Thanks for the author's open authorization

1

这个Alpha狼群和Derek想像的完全不一样。

首先，他们对夺取Derek的领地完全没有兴趣。“我有个无限大的泳池，”Brandon倨傲地说，“你基本上就只是在这个破破烂烂的房子里活动，然后住在一个废弃的车厢里。”

“易于防守。”Derek防备道。

“防备一个得了癌症的八十岁老头？”Jake说道，在门口的台阶上伸展四肢，“承认吧，你就是一团糟。”

“你在整个狼人社会中让自己难堪，”最后一个Alpha，Devin，不悦地捡起一块烧焦的木头，“这基本上算是援助。”

Peter对这一切异常兴奋，他也这样表达了。令Derek松了一口气的是，这个狼群对Peter接受度不怎么高。Jake已然决定叫他RePeter the Undead①，Peter觉得这一点都不好笑。

当Derek理解了他们并不是来杀他的时候，他觉得和他们聊天还挺轻松。在一场漫长的私人谈话后，他们送回来了Boyd和Erica，而Derek完全无法主动询问谈话内容。这两个人对Derek都更加顺从，不过是一种歉疚的顺从。Isaac仍然是Isaac，在做Derek的跟班和和Scott鬼混之间切换。Derek就放任自流了，他更关注他能从这个Alpha狼群中获得什么。

“我们能带你找个房子吗？”大概一周之后Brandon说，“我没法这样下去了。”

“我不需要房子。”Derek果断地说。

“你绝对需要。一个有水有电，也许还有些不错的装饰的房子。”Brandon激烈地反对，“最好能有点柔软的东西给人坐。”

“你是狼还是娇生惯养的猫？”Derek的目光没有离开他和Jake的棋局。

“哦，现在你倒有幽默感了，”Brandon翻了个白眼，“你——”他开口，然后立刻闭嘴，竖着脑袋开始听。事实上，所有人都立刻停下了一切动作，竖着耳朵听着动静。

“是Stiles。”Derek认出了这个心跳。他站起来，跳过了一张长椅，站在门口等着。

“炫耀狂，”Brandon说，但他的目光没有离开门，直到Stiles小跑着进来。

他浑身都湿透了，衬衫紧紧地和胸前的皮肤贴在一起，水落在他的眼睛里和红扑扑的脸颊上。“呃，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我知道Scott说过他不是狼群的一员，但对付湖里那东西，我们可能需要些帮助？”

“我操，”Devin粗重地呼出一口气，Derek转头瞪着他，接着拿起自己的夹克。当狼群纷纷冲出去跟着他们的时候场景简直是一团乱。如果Derek比平常更靠近了Stiles了一点，well，这只是为了让别人早点死心。

在把Scott从一个水螅的魔爪中救出来后，（“在一个他妈的湖里！”Jake持续这样说，好像他从没听说过比肯山有多玄乎似的。）所有人回到了车库，整理自己，处理伤口。Stiles撩起衬衫擦着眼睛，然后拧出很多水来。他因为寒冷颤抖着。

Jake转向Derek。“这是谁？”他难以置信地问。

“闭嘴吧。”Derek说，把Stiles推往洗衣房的方向。

——  
①原文还挺好玩的，就没译出来，RePeter the Undead哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

2

尽管Derek持续抗议，他最后还是找了一间公寓，“它在城镇中心，”Derek说，皱眉看着窗外。

“是的，”Devin耐心地说，“我们谈过了，关于如何成为社区的正常居民，对吧？”

“好几次。”Derek抱怨。

“同时，”Jake说，“这里有个派对，所以停止抱怨，来帮我把这些花你的钱买的扬声器布置好。”

Derek对此无话可说，他蹲下身帮忙。Boyd、Erica和Isaac到了，Brandon带他们去参观，他听起来像个疯了的房地产经纪人。

“Jackson和Scott来吗？”Derek低声问Isaac，试图表现得漫不经心。

“完全不知道。”Isaac说，他听起来和Derek一样希望他们能来。他知道这是他最后的机会，让这些瞎咋呼的孩子们成为真正的狼群。尽管Brandon、Devin和Jake承诺他们没有恶意，但他无法控制地怀疑还会有失败的后果。

门铃响了。Isaac蹦过去，让Scott和Stiles进来。Scott看起来很防备，但他来了，Derek高度紧绷的身体放松了一些。Stiles举着个被盖子盖住的盘子向Derek晃了晃。“纸杯蛋糕。”他说着把盘子放在茶几上。在他把盖子拿掉的时候，小臂蹭过了糖霜纸杯蛋糕的边缘。“Oops，”他说着，顺着手腕舔掉了那些糖霜，用自己的舌头。

Alpha狼群眼睁睁看着Stiles这样做，陷入一片死寂。“伙计们，”Derek尖锐地提出，“我们不是说会有音乐吗？”他拽着Brandon的胳膊，这家伙看起来要冲Stiles扑过去了，Derek这一下好像让他清醒了过来。

“我可给你带来太多好处了。”他对Derek热诚地说。

“谢谢。”Derek说，随后转移了话题。

3

Derek接受了Alpha狼群的大部分建议，这似乎改变了Jackson对他的态度。他猜测改变有一部分来自于Lydia，她好像一直督促他去Derek那边多晃悠。Derek能闻到Isaac、Erica和Boyd身上有Jackson的气味，这意味着他们在学校总在一起。Lydia仍然只愿意在Peter发誓不出现的时候露面，Derek尊重这一点，并且确保Jackson知道这里始终欢迎她。

类似的，从他把Stiles拉来开始，Scott也出现得越来越频繁。他们还是不怎么交流，都在为过去发生的事情伤怀，但Scott在这里，而Alpha狼群好像也没什么不满。

不过，Stiles倒是非常上心。Derek给他狼群中的每个人都配了公寓的钥匙。Stiles来得非常频繁，询问各种Alpha狼群非常乐意解答的问题。尤其是Jake，他似乎非常乐意和Stiles坐在一起好几个小时，允许Stiles对他见过的一切超自然事物做笔记。Derek一直留意着他们，但是Jake并没有很明显地勾搭Stiles，反而他很喜欢看Stiles弯腰看着笔记本、在专注中咬唇的模样。这个场景Derek自己也经常沉迷其中，所以他没有干涉什么。

随着他和Jake的一些对话，Stiles开始用从Chris Argent那里搞来的附子草子弹做实验。他把附子草换成其他东西，其他从Deaton医生、Alpha狼群和他们借给他的书那里得来的点子。回家就看到Stiles在餐桌前弯着腰、鼓捣一些让Derek鼻子刺痛的草药的场景对Derek来说并不罕见。他总能找到借口留在Stiles这，故意延长准备晚饭、洗碗或者是拖地板的时间，直到这些借口面临穿帮的危险。他们有时会说话，或者更准确的是Stiles说着，Derek听着，并且在Stiles问一些很直接的问题时做出回答，但这莫名地更加轻松。

Alpha狼群也会在这里流连，有时直接明目张胆地站在门口，舔着他们的嘴唇。Derek通常会把他们赶走，作为他们失去了所有精明伪装的惩罚。

然而，当Stiles拿着一把旧枪，因为实验结果而兴高采烈地走进来时，一切都爆发了。①“我爸爸给我的。”当Derek挑眉时Stiles这样辩护。他在桌边坐下，铺开一些布料，还有刷子和油。三个Alpha都在早餐台的椅子上坐着，勉强假装好像有其他东西占据着他们的注意力。Derek在心里叹气，尽量把注意力放在他正腌制的牛排上。但不到一分钟他就控制不住地抬头看，结果发现Stiles在专注中咬着嘴唇，他小心翼翼地把刷子插进枪管里。他松开手，纤长的手指伸展着寻找最好的抓握角度。接着Derek听到Alpha狼群的方向传来一声怪叫。

“Stiles，”Brandon绝望道，“我告诉过你我在比弗利山有自己的家，对吧？有个私人的泳池，没有邻居能看见你在做什么。而且还有个，我想想，浴缸。我有个棒极了的浴缸。”

“太酷了，”Stiles简短地说，“你一定有份很好的工作。”

“我的工作比他的好太多了，”Devin插话进来，接着他们三个就脱缰了。Derek好笑地目睹他们大声争执谁能给Stiles更多的享受，而Stiles几乎没有抬头看他们。

当Jake危险地表明“我有个度假别墅，几英里内没人能听到你”而且他的爪子伸长了一寸的时候，这一切不再那么有趣了。

“嘿，”Derek大声说，“你们不是还有其他事要做吗？”

“没有。”Devin立刻回答，这是他们来到后Derek第一次准备好进入一场打斗。Devin的背部也绷紧了，他们的眼神像匕首一样瞪视着对方。

Stiles完全没有意识到这些，他把油洒在布料上，开始擦拭枪管，手法稳妥精确。枪管在他手中开始闪现金属的光泽，他的拇指滑到枪管下面，描摹着枪管的长度。

所有人都泄气了，这几乎在房间内形成一阵风。他们那点斗争的念头一下溜走了。“我得走了。”Brandon悲惨地说，拿着一本杂志挡在身前灰溜溜地离开。剩下的人跟着他，在离开公寓时狠狠地甩上了门。

Derek憋回了一个得意的微笑。“废物们。”他压低声音说，随后转回身。

“你刚刚说话了？”Stiles说，“等一下，其他人都去哪了？”

——  
①来自微博@沫姎未央 gn的修改建议

4

当狼群回来的时候，他们身上沾满了叶子和树枝——来自于为了泻火的疯跑。Stiles已经在沙发上睡着了。Derek坐在他旁边的扶手椅上，看着平板电视上的比赛。他本来不想要这个电视的，但现在如果谁想拿走它就得从他的尸体上踏过去。①

“耶稣基督啊，”Devin看着Stiles说，Stiles的胳膊伸过了头顶，手腕和小臂的白皙皮肤诱人地袒露着。他的嘴巴微微张开，嘴唇又红又湿润。他的眼睛安静地闭上，黑色睫毛和红润的脸颊形成鲜明的对比。他的舌头露出来，无意识地舔着嘴唇，将它们分得更开。

“我们在设法帮你，Derek，”Brandon说，“我们一直很礼貌吧？我们有尽我们所能来拯救你那奇特的悲惨生活吧？我们做了什么要落到这个下场？”

“你知道他不是故意的，”Derek生硬地说，“他完全不知道。”

“狗屁，”Jake说，“他肯定知道。没可能他不是故意的。”

“换成更刻薄的人会把这叫做该死的挑逗。”Devin说，跺了跺脚。

Derek叹气，他想要Stiles的念头完全不亚于他想要和Stiles就现在的状况谈一谈的念头，但他也很清楚地知道Alpha的控制欲有多强大，尤其是接近满月的时候。他现在不能失去Alpha们的投入和帮助，特别是现在他还不能确定他叔叔的居心，而且Gerard Argent的尸体仍然没有找到。

但他也知道他不能失去Stiles，这孩子无时无刻不面临着被人扛在肩膀上抢走的危险——像他妈妈读过的爱情小说里的女主角一样。他一想到这个画面嘴唇就扭曲着痉挛，而Stiles正好打着鼾，好像在应和他的观点似的。

Stiles大概半个小时后醒来，他伸了个懒腰，然后才清楚地意识到他不是在自己的床上。“哦靠，”他说，声音有些低，有些沙哑，“我昏在你身上了？”

“在我话说到一半的时候。”Derek逗他，Stiles冲他竖了个中指。他站起身，伸展自己的身体，活动自己的背部，他的衬衫从腰部上移了几英寸，隐约露出消失在他裤子的纽扣处的黑色毛发。Derek深吸一口气，又把电视打开。Stiles去了厨房。

比赛大概抓住了他一分钟的注意力，直到他心不在焉地追踪公寓里的心跳，并意识到Jake不在他旁边了，而且有两个人在厨房。Stiles的心跳比平常稍微快了一些，Derek站起身，蹑手蹑脚地摸到厨房。

Stiles站在吧台前，正从壶里把冒着热气的开水倒进挂着茶包的两个杯子里，Jake在他身后，一只手稳住他的腰，另一只手帮着Stiles倒水。Derek立刻开始转化，眼睛因为Jake的手在Stiles的屁股上越来越往下而越来越红。

Jake的脑袋转过来，他看到Derek站在那里，他嚎叫着，警告Derek离开。Derek用自己的咆哮回答了他，没有后退一英寸。

Stiles在听到他们的声音之后脊背僵硬，他故意松开握着壶的手让Jake自己拿着，以此来结束了二者的对峙。“谢了，兄弟。”他对Jake说，小心地从Jake的支配范围内溜走。他把其中一个杯子递给Derek。“满月要来了，”他低声说，“他之后一定会觉得非常尴尬的。”

“是备受屈辱。”Derek冷嘲热讽道，他看向Stiles背后的Jake，露出非常凶狠的表情。

Jake假笑，仍然执迷不悟。Derek压制住想撕裂他血肉的冲动，选择走向Stiles——他一直在叫他去沙发上。“喜怒无常的巨婴们。”Stiles靠在沙发上，随意地把脚搁在Derek的大腿上。

好在还是人形，所以Derek给了他一个纯粹的蔑视的表情，但随即他发现自己正在抚摸Stiles的脚，拇指小心地嵌合进Stiles的足弓。Stiles发出一小截愉悦的哼声，放松地陷进垫子里。Derek就这样看完了剩下的比赛，并且在最后，甚至连到底是谁参加了比赛都完全不知道。

——  
①德哥为了不一直视奸Stiles很拼了哈哈哈哈哈哈，电视是他的救命稻草

5

“那儿有个婴儿，”Jackson用一种完全OOC的高音说，“婴儿，婴儿，那儿有个婴儿。”

Derek从手头上正在谨慎检查的狼人遗骨抬起头。Chris Argent打电话说一个从他们小队分离出的流浪猎手正在比肯山外的林子里追捕什么人。这不在Derek的领地内，所以他什么也没感觉到，但他接到电话后就尽可能快地赶到事发地点。但太晚了，猎人已经抓到了她，尽管不久前她还活着，尸体还有余温。他会厚葬她，Derek想。接着Jackson的话提醒了他。

Stiles已经穿过了空地，把婴儿捞到自己的臂弯里。“谁会这么做，”他沮丧地说，“谁会杀掉妈妈然后把孩子一个人扔在这？”他安慰着哭泣的婴儿，紧紧地把他搂在胸口，小心地摇晃。

“你他妈的在逗我吗。”Devin干巴巴地问。

“如果你要走，就走。”Derek说道，但是看着Stiles把婴儿扶至肩膀，手臂放在底部支撑着婴儿的重量，他没办法做出威胁的语气。

“我不觉得我能走。”Devin可怜地说。

“哈罗，”Stiles尖锐道，“我们能走了吗？在你们无聊地呆着的时候，这孩子大概又冷又饿。”

“没有人感到无聊。”Jake强调，但Stiles已经拔腿走向车子，并没有听到。

他让Derek在回去的路上停在商店门口，并给了他一条列满婴儿用品的单子让他去买。“我们不会养他的。”Derek警告着，给车子熄火。

“Duh，”Stiles说，“我才十七，而你是个疯子。我们要找到他的狼群。”

“你才是个疯子。”Derek幼稚地回击，下了车。但他回来的时候，却满载着婴儿安全椅、尿布、婴儿食品和一只毛茸茸的玩具鸭子。

“傻瓜。”Stiles说着，把孩子递给了Derek，接着打开了安全座椅，把它安在车上。

有那么一瞬间，Derek无法招架孩子和Stiles纠缠在一起的气味。他将孩子抱近了一些。他看着Stiles和那些绑带作斗争，沉迷于压在他胸口的重量。“这就是为什么卡马洛不是典型的家用车。”Stiles咬牙切齿地说，终于把座椅安了上去。

“抱歉亲爱的，”Derek讽刺，“我会马上买个小面包车的。”

“尽管笑吧，但它绝对有用多了。”Stiles反击道，他接过孩子把他安置在座椅上时他们的小臂产生了接触。Derek胳膊上的汗毛竖起来了，他后退一步，努力控制自己。

“你还好吗？”Stiles问道，语气听起来真的很担心。

“没事，”Derek咕哝，“赶快离开这吧。”

找到孩子的父亲花了他们将近两周时间。在这段时间里，Derek将近六次不得不把Alpha狼群赶出他的公寓。第一次是因为Stiles唱了摇篮曲，蜷在他们临时搭建的婴儿床上，柔软而甜蜜。最后一次，Derek不得不把自己也赶出了公寓。那个时候，他们刚刚结束“例行训练”——本质上就是在树林里乱跑。他们一打开门就发现Stiles站在水槽边，用毛巾擦拭着婴儿。那孩子肆无忌惮地挥舞着手脚，Stiles轻轻咬住婴儿的一个脚趾，装作要狠狠咬下去，那孩子便快乐地叫起来。Stiles的笑容明朗又温柔，即使是在那孩子放下拳头把水溅得桌台、地板和Stiles身上到处都是的时候。Stiles抱怨地呻吟，伸出一只手猛地拉起衬衫脱掉。

“不，”Derek说着，立刻转过身，“不，不，不，不。”他推搡着Brandon的肩膀，迫使他转身向门口走去。

“求你了，”Brandon说，“求你让我进去吧。我就只需要在那里，就一会，就——”Derek持续地推搡着他们，直到他们都左脚绊右脚地恍惚地回到了外面。

“他是故意这么做的。”Jake说，然后所有人都不满地低声表示同意。

Derek绝对要和Stiles谈谈。在把孩子还给狼群之后。他决定这么做了，无论过程会有多痛苦。

6

“我们得谈谈。”Derek坐在桌子旁边，对面的Stiles正在心不在焉地吸吮笔头。

“Shoot，”Stiles把笔记本放到一边。

“也许你应该减少来这里的频率。”Derek犹豫地开口，但看到Stiles脸上的愤怒和受伤后就闭上了嘴。

“我没有帮忙吗？”Stiles说，把椅子从桌边拉开，“我一直在做的不过是试着帮助你，我知道我不算狼群的一员但我以为我们终于合得来了，而且你给了我钥匙所以——”

“Stiles，”Derek不自在地打断他，“你是狼群的一员，你当然是。”

“你就是还讨厌我。”Stiles干巴巴地说，他眼中的一点挣扎褪去，被类似于认命的东西所取代。

“不，”Derek果断地反驳，他不喜欢Stiles现在的表情，“我不讨厌你，Jesus Stiles①。我从没讨厌过你。”

“那我就不明白了。”Stiles说。

“这与我无关，是因为狼群。那个Alpha狼群。他们没有经常在你周围，他们也不可以。你，well，你只是，”他没办法找到一个恰当的词汇，所以他直接说了，“你让他们太性奋了。”

Stiles的眉毛高高地挑起来，“I what？？②”

“你带动了他们，他们抢你抢得头破血流，没办法集中注意力。”Derek说，“我需要你减少出现在他们周围的频率，让他们加强一些抵抗力。”

“抵抗力？？”Stiles问道，他的声音异常尖利。

“你就是个该死的狐狸精。”Devin走进房间说道。Derek充满敌意地咆哮，接着他抱歉地举起手，后退出去，“抱歉，你来处理吧。”

“I'm a what？？③”Stiles没骨头似的陷进椅子里。

“我不会这么说。”Derek说，“我知道你不是故意的。”

“故意什么？”Stiles难以置信地问。

“那把枪，”Brandon在客厅大喊，“糖霜。该死的穿着湿透了的T恤走来走去。睡觉。上帝啊，睡觉，随时随地，伸展着漂亮的身体。”

“还有孩子。”Jake说，“请别落下那个孩子。”

“闭嘴，或者滚出去。”Derek喊回去，接着靠着桌子休息，试着缓和头痛。

“好吧，首先，这简直是疯了。其次，这是在指责受害者。”Stiles说。

“我知道，”Derek说，“相信我，我知道。但是他们马上就要走了。他们一走，一切都会恢复正常了。我能控制我自己，只是他们，他们无法处理——”他和Stiles同时意识到了他的口误。

“你能控制你自己？”Stiles难以置信地说，“你同意他们的话？你，”他犹豫着，听起来很不坚定，“被我？吸引？”

Derek叹气，绝望地期盼地板膨胀起来把他整个吞进去。“现在重点不是我。重点是他们，他们是Alpha，而且他们都受特定类型的人的吸引——”

“是的，辣妹④。”Devin这样称呼。

“我的天哪，”Stiles说，“这简直是疯了！”

“拜托了Stiles，”Derek说，“只要给他们一些空间。”

Stiles有生之年第一次听从了Derek的要求。

Alpha狼群对Derek不那么悲惨和难堪的生活满意后就离开了，同时让Derek承诺一旦有他处理不了的事情就给他们打电话。

Brandon留下了一个信封，Derek怀疑上面是真金的雕刻，信封是给Stiles的，而Derek下定决心永远不会把这个给他。

在他们走后的第一个狼群聚会上Stiles出现了，除了Derek和他对视时他面颊上一闪而逝的绯红，Stiles完全没有记得他们那次对话的迹象。Derek头一次在狼群中感到安全无忧，他放松着享受了几天的和平时光。

这没有持续太久。在另一个本来应该完全正常的狼群聚会上，Stiles无法停止抚摸自己的脖子。Derek挣扎着将注意力放在Boyd的话上，但他无法停止视奸Stiles上下抚弄自己肩颈曲线的拇指。他的目光无法控制地被吸引，而Stiles甚至向另一边歪过头，暴露了更多的皮肤。他知道他太明显了，狼群中更为敏锐的成员——也就是Isaac和Peter——会发现他竭力掩盖的事情，但他就是无法停止。果然，Isaac跳出来建议大家到外面待会，给了Derek一个下流的表情。所有人都陆续出去了，除了Stiles，他踌躇着，收拾着自己的包。  
“你这是在玩我吗？”Derek低吼，逼近Stiles。

“什么？”Stiles一个激灵站直了身子。Derek一直向他逼近，直到他的大腿碰到了沙发扶手。

“如果你是想扰乱我的脑子，如果你真的是在当个——”他没办法说出那个词，“这一点也不有趣，也并不好。”

“我甚至什么都没做。”Stiles喘着气，抬头看着Derek。

Derek抬起手抚过Stiles的拇指接触过的地方，从耳朵底部开始，一直到他的锁骨。“你没有尝试这么做吗？”他嘶哑地说。

Stiles颤抖着。“我没有，”他很坚定，但当Derek打算认命地后退的时候，他抓住了Derek的衬衫，“但如果我知道怎么做的话，我会的。”

“别，”Derek摇头，“如果你不是认真的话，别这么做。你完全不知道我想对你做什么。”

“那就让我看看。”Stiles说道，胳膊环住了Derek的脖子，把他往前拉，直到两个人一同栽进沙发里。

Derek支起身，握着沙发扶手的手臂绷紧，试图减少压在Stiles身上的重量。但Stiles并没有承受任何重量，他猛地拽住Derek的肩膀，将他拉得越来越近，直到Derek完全放弃，沉下身体，与Stiles相对。他能感觉到Stiles张开了双腿，他灵活地滑进Stiles的双腿之间。“Shit，”他咒骂，把Stiles压进靠垫亲吻他。

Stiles倾尽所能，而Derek从没有像这样亲吻过一个人，就像这是场比赛而两个人都参与其中。和Kate的吻，他感到恐惧并试图隐藏他是个狼人，紧张和仓促各占一半。而和Stiles，他能感受到贴着他嘴唇的微笑，当他扎下去在Stiles的下巴上吮出一块淤青时，Stiles真诚且热情地放任他这样做。最后Derek完全丢掉了理智，除了不停地亲吻Stiles外对一切都无能为力，直到Stiles退开，转头喘息。“不是所有人都有狼人的超级肺活量。”他费力地说，眼睛对着Derek闪烁不已。

“太弱了。”Derek说，但他感觉不到自己的脚趾了，所以他也有点自顾不暇。

“快点。”Stiles说，推着Derek直到他抬起身给两人之间留了一些空间，“快点，快点。这不会花多少时间的。”他拉扯着Derek的牛仔裤，把腰带扔到肩膀上。Derek同样以此回敬了他，他解开了Stiles的裤子猛烈地撞击，沉迷于Stiles喷洒在他脖颈处的高热而破碎的喘息。“快点，”Stiles再次说道，他的手包裹住Derek，他们没有坚持多久，压根没有。Derek高潮时，他故意把Stiles的衬衫推到腋窝处，射在了Stiles的肚子上。他转着圈涂抹那些液体，异常满足。

“恶心。”Stiles说道，他的声音十分懒散餍足，所以Derek没有生气。

“我不敢相信我像Alpha的春药。”Stiles在他们收拾好、一起躺在Derek的床上时说道，“这么多年，我从来不知道有这么一类人会被我迷得神魂颠倒。”

“我不敢相信你那些行为都不是故意的。”Derek说道，手指插进Stiles的短发中，“清理手枪那一幕真的非常色情。”Stiles大笑，埋进Derek的胸口，而Derek对着卧室的天花板傻笑，这里他有庇护、有床，还有Stiles，他完全不需要其他任何东西了。

几年以后，Stiles找到了Brandon留下的信封，“我的天哪，”他说，作为一个已经面对过更多的Alpha却还是不敢相信所有人都是认真的人，“你知道Brandon本来会给我凯特王妃的戒指吗？不是做一个仿品，他字面意义上指会把戒指从她手指上拿下来给我。”

“我早该把这玩意扔了。”Derek翻了个白眼。

“Derek，”Stiles更进一步地检查着这封信，“他有道奇体育场的包厢座位。Derek，我很抱歉，但我们结束了。我要找他了。”他在Derek把他扛在肩膀上的时候大笑。“你根本没有竞争力。”他继续说，试图在咯咯的笑声中接着嘲弄Derek。Derek毫无愧意地掐着Stiles的屁股，然后把他带上楼并向他好好展示他多么有竞争力。

END

——  
①Jesus Christ我们德哥一着急就说成Jesus Stiles，Jesus单译出来好像没感觉，就留在这里了。  
②这个地方Stiles的语气太容易想象了就放原文了。  
③同上，脑补Stiles的语气太有趣了。  
④原文为hotties。


End file.
